Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to efficient data system error recovery in a computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Large amounts of data have to be processed daily and the current trend suggests that these amounts will continue being ever-increasing in the foreseeable future. Computers are very powerful tools for storing and providing access to vast amounts of information. Often times a data system in the computing system often encounter various types of errors. Thus, a need exists for efficient data system error recovery within the computing database.